Watching KYUMIN Making Love
by BB137
Summary: [RE-POST] / 'Aku' sebagai tokoh utama cerita./ "Karena ketika kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita', tidak boleh ada yang namanya 'dia'" / / FULL SCENE NC! Don't get horny, okay?/ KYUMIN/YAOI/ JOYers merapat!


**Tittle : ****Watching KYUMIN Making Love**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance****, Supernatural**

**Length : ****One Shoot**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**_**[RE-POST] / 'Aku' sebagai tokoh utama cerita./ **__**"Karena ketika kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita', tidak boleh ada yang namanya 'dia'" **__**/ / **__**FULL SCENE NC! Don't get horny, okay?/ **__**KYUMIN/**__**YAOI**__**/ JOYers **__**merapat!**_

**** (bunnyblack**** 137****) present ****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyusuri lorong SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL dengan sangat tergesa. Sembari melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tanganku, sedikit berlari untuk menggapai pintu. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah card yang berada di tas sampirku lalu segera menggeseknya pada alat pemindai kerja disebelah pintu. Tercatat dengan jelas bila aku terlambat 15 menit dari jam kerja seharusnya. Sambil menggerutu kesal, aku berganti pakaian. Mengenakan jas putih bersih yang panjangnya hampir selutut, mengikat rambut dan memakai masker rambut steril. Tak lupa juga aku mengantongi masker penutup hidung dan mulut yang juga steril. Bekerja di rumah sakit bukan main-main, tak boleh salah satupun anggota tubuh terkontaminasi atau nantinya menimbulkan masalah yang pelik. Begitulah yang sering ditegaskan oleh kepala bagian instalasi farmasi dirumah sakit. Aku masuk ke bagian ruang instalasi farmasi dan segera tenggelam dalam aktifitas keseharianku.

Hari mulai siang, saatnya untuk giliran makan siangku bersama kedua rekanku. Saat hendak mengunjungi cafetaria rumah sakit, seorang rekanku menghampiri dengan sedikit terengah. Kutebak, ia baru saja berlari.

"Bos –_panggilan untuk kepala bagian instalasi farmasi _memanggilmu untuk segera keruangannya." Wajahku semakin tertekuk, pasti karena keterlambatanku hari ini. Malangnya nasibku karena harus menunda makan siang dan terpaksa berada diruangan dengan omelan bosku.

"Aku harus pergi menemui bos. Makan sianglah dulu, bila sempat aku akan menyusul." Kataku pada kedua rekanku, sebut saja mereka Jihyun dan Yeonsa. Mereka memberiku tepukan halus dibahu dan aku segera berlalu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ku ketuk pintu bos dari luar. Setelah mendengar perintah darinya untuk masuk, aku pun masuk kedalam. Ku hela napas sejenak.

"Duduklah!"

Aku menurut dan bersiap mendengar omelan panjangnya.

"Aku menawarkan padamu untuk menjadi partner Dr. Kim dan Dr. Park dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Aku merekomendasikanmu kepada mereka dan kau diterima, mengingat kau adalah yang terbaik disini. Mereka diminta untuk menangani grup idol yang akan menyelenggarakan konser di GOR SEOUL. Melakukan check up rutin dan penanganan gizi selama dua hari sebelum konser hingga hari terakhir konser. Kau harus ada disini besok dan bersiaplah untuk tour tugasmu. Kau pasti akan senang mengingat ini juga pengalaman pertama untukmu. Para _sunbae_ dari instalasi farmasi dan ahli gizi yang turut hadir pasti bersedia membimbingmu. Sekarang, kau boleh melanjutkan makan siangmu, masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bicara, bos menuntunku keluar dari ruangannya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju cafetaria, aku menggerutu pelan.

"Katanya menawarkan tapi sudah mengambil keputusan sepihak! Aishh!" Aku menggerutu sebal. Tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan . Aku membungkuk hormat.

"Kuharap bisa mengandalkanmu, bos sangat mempercayaimu. Dimohon kerjasamanya besok!" ucapnya padaku. Aku membalas ucapannya dengan tersenyum enggan, dan segera saja ia berlalu. Menangani pasien mungkin, dokter disini sangat sibuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya aku termenung, memikirkan masalah yang tadi membelit pikiranku. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara kesal, senang, gugup dan lain sebagainya. Kata _idol grup_ membuatku cukup tertarik, aku penasaran siapa grup yang akan ku tangani bersama yang lain besok. Setahuku, Super Junior akan melangsungkan konser SS6-nya di SEOUL 3 hari lagi. Padahal, banyak harapan bila mereka adalah grup yang akan ku tangani tersebut. Yang lain belum tahu, yah? Aku seorang FUJOYERELF. Aku datang dari Indonesia untuk menjalankan pertukaran Asisten Apoteker Indonesia-Korea selama 5 tahun. Cukup lama, tapi aku senang meski rindu akan keluarga terkadang menderaku tiap malam. Seharusnya, dalam kurun waktu setahun aku harus menerima perbekalan kosa kata dan tutur bahasa Korea. Tapi mengingat dulu sempat mempelajari bahasa Korea seiring aku menyukai Super Junior, kosa kata yang ku pelajari cukup banyak. Hingga waktu untuk menempuhnya disini hanya 6 bulan saja. Kini, aku tengah menikmati hidupkuu disini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Memikirkan banyak hal membuatku lelah hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur pulas dengan beban dalam pikiranku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Grup itu akan segera tiba disini! Kita harus segera bersiap menyambut mereka." Tukas kepala bagian ilmu gizi. Aku bergegas mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu depan hotel.

Beberapa mobil berdatangan diiringi dengan teriakan menggema para fans yang dicegat oleh _bodyguard _untuk tetap berada di luar area hotel ini. Namun, aku tersenyum mengamati sikap mereka. Aku juga seorang _fan_, tentunya aku tahu perasaan macam apa yang menyelimuti diriku saat mengumandangkan nama idolaku. Sayangnya, aku tak pernah sekalipun menghadiri acara konser Super Junior di Indonesia. Mengingat krisis moneter sangat mengganggu keinginanku, tapi aku juga tak egois karena uang itu untuk biaya sekolahku yang tergolong mahal. Aku tersadar, warna fandom mereka mengingatkanku pada ELF, dan tunggu..

Ternyata mereka memang benar-benar saudaraku! Teman seperjuanganku!

Aku lihat pintu mobil mulai dibuka, beberapa member Super Junior keluar. Memberikan lambaian tangan pada _fans_ yang masih setia meneriakkan nama mereka diluar sana. Aku mencubit pipiku, takut bila aku bermimpi ditengah siang bolong. Aku tersadar dan segera memberikan penghormatan.

"Kami yang akan menangani kesehatan Anda sekalian." Kepala bagian ilmu gizi mulai berbincang dengan manager Super Junior. Aku tersenyum dalam diam, memperhatikan mereka satu-satu, meski tak semua member ada disitu. Aku lihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang beriringan mulai saat memasuki hotel hingga perbincangan antara kepala ilmu gizi dengan sang manager berlangsung untuk sepersekian menit. Aku tersenyum lagi, memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan teliti. Aku seorang JOYER, wajar bukan bila aku bertingkah seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Antarkan makanan beserta suplement ini untuk mereka. Jelaskan aturan pakainya dan efek samping yang timbul juga aturan selama masa absorbsinya. Antarkan pada mereka yang dilantai 5 karena untuk lantai 4 sudah dipegang Hwang. Setelahnya kau boleh beristirahat dan berkumpul disini lagi pukul 8 pagi." Perintah kepala ilmu gizi padaku. Aku mengangguk, sedikit membungkuk dan segera menjalankan perintahnya. Membawa troli menuju lantai yang diperintahkan.

Aku tersenyum dalam langkahku, setelah mendapatkan informasi bila Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dalam satu kamar. Ya! Hotel itu memang menyediakan satu kamar untuk dua orang saja. Sekilas aku merasa seperti pelayan hotel namun dalam hati aku sangat lapang menerimanya. Di lantai itu hanya ada Leeteuk dan Shindong yang berada satu kamar dan Kyuhyun-Sungmin. Member lain berada di lantai 4. Mengapa tak memakai jasa service hotel dan malah mendatangkan tim dari SI Hospital? Aku sempat bertanya, hal itu karena _management _mereka yang memang memberikan wewenang. Dan ternyata keberuntungan sedang memihakku.

'TOK TOK TOK'

'CKLEK'

Leeteuk membukakan pintu dengan senyum ramahnya yang membuatku ikut tersenyum. Aku mengarahkan petunjuk seperti apa yang kepala ilmu gizi sampaikan padaku.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Tak ada sahutan. Aku mengernyit heran.

Pintu tak terkunci dengan sedikit celah terbuka. Aku membawa diriku beserta _troly_ makanan masuk ke dalam. Terdengar gemericik dari arah kamar mandi. Aku menengok kesana kemari.

'Tak ada Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, apa mungkin mereka tengah mandi bersama?' tanyaku dalam hati. Kamar mandi yang tersedia hanya satu dan kemungkinan itu semakin nyata bukan. Aku tersenyum ah bukan! Terkikik kecil karena spekulasi pertama tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang gemar mandi bersama itu benar. Satu point yang akan aku simpan dan ingat selamanya.

"Ahhh~..." suara itu begitu mendayu membuatku tersentak. Aku gugup entah karena apa, ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Hey! Aku seorang JOYER yang sangat suka membaca _Fanfiction_ KyuMin. Kilasan bacaan saat mereka memadu kasih dengan saling melengkapi satu sama lain berputar dalam benakku. Mungkinkah khayalanku dan bahkan seluruh JOYERs lainnya itu nyata? Suara gemericik air itu tak terdengar lagi. Aku bergegas sembunyi didalam almari yang cukup besar dan dalam. Meski tak banyak pakaian yang ada, namun bathroob dan handuk yang digantung disini mampu membuat tubuhku tak terlihat, mungkin. Akuu ingin lari keluar, tapi spekulasi tentang KyuMin yang selama ini aku rangkai memerlukan bukti yang cukup kuat. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas? Jujur! Aku takut ketahuan, tapi aku bukanlah pengecut yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab dan resiko. Aku sudah memilih tindakanku jadi aku pun harus siap menerima konsekuensinya.

Aku dengar langkah mereka yang mulai mendekat, gugup tak terelakkan.

'KRIET'

Pintu almari dibuka dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Sungmin yang hendak meraih baju ganti yang mungkin tadi sempat ia kemas dan masukkan ke dalam almari. Jarak kami nyaris dekat hingga aku refleks menahan napas. Aku berterimakasih pada kegelapan yang seakan membantu persembunyianku. Kyuhyun datang mendekat pada Sungmin, semakin membuatku gelagapan. Ia mengecupi tengkuk Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menggeliat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah melakukannya tadi!"

'_Melakukan apa?' _tanyaku dalam hati. Tapi seketika pikiran mesumku muncul menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa diperintah.

"Hyung~" ku lihat Kyuhyun tampak bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan aksennya didepan layar. Aku lihat Kyuhyun mencumbu leher Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan sampai berbekas. Aku tidak mau ada yang memergokiku sepertimu waktu itu." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan nada tegas.

"Itu salah siapa, heum?" Kyuhyun balas menyerang Sungmin. Aku hanya diam menahan napas melihat interaksi mereka yang tersaji dengan nyata dihadapanku. Aku melihat Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju ranjang yang kebetulan letaknya menghadapku secara horizontal. Keadaan yang menguntungkanku kembali melihat dengan jelas kegiatan apa yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Kyu, pintunya belum ditutup. Almarinya juga masih terbuka lebar!" Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya lalu beranjak menuju pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Almarinya tidak perlu ditutup, hyung! Disana memerlukan udara untuk respirasi."

Dan aku berani bersumpah bila saat itu melihat Kyuhyun bertatap mata denganku meski terhalang gelap, namun aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku melihat Sungmin yang hendak menoleh kearahku –_lebih tepatnya kearah almari_. Tapi, Kyuhyun menghalanginya dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil berisi Sungmin. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun melepas ikatan _bathroob_ Sungmin hingga memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang Sungmin yang membuatku _refleks _memejamkan mata sejenak. Setelahnya, aku membuka kembali mataku dan menyaksikan tubuh Sungmin yang sangat indah menurutku, meski hanya dari samping sedikit menyerong. Hingga tanpa sengaja pandanganku terhenti pada kejantanan Sungmin yang menggantung dengan bebasnya. Aku menahan air liurku agar tak menetes dan mengendalikan diriku agar tak berteriak. Kejantanan itu cukup besar dan panjang menurutku. Setidaknya itu ukuran normal mungkin, karena aku belum pernah melihat alat vital laki-laki sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, aku terpaksa harus menghentikan aksiku menyaksikan kejantanan Sungmin yang kini terhalang tubuh bongsor Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, mengagumi apa yang telah dimilikki seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang baik."

Aku merasa Kyuhyun bermaksud menyindirku melalui ungkapannya. Aku _refleks_ semakin melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati. Berusaha tak terlihat dan bersuara atau aku akan tertangkap basah. Meski tahu sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari ada aku disini.

Hatiku membuncah hingga rasanya aku lupa dimana aku berpijak saat dengan jelas melihat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin setelah sebelumnya ia menggeser tubuh bongsornya. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun memberikanku kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Sungmin.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan.

Aku menikmati saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh berkali-kali. Untuk ini aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya diacara-acara TV roman. Aku bersemangat menyaksikan pertunjukkan inti keduanya.

Aku sangat ingin berteriak kala Kyuhyun melepaskan bathroob miliknya hingga terpampanglah tubuh telanjangnya. Aku membandingkan secara tak sadar. Kulit Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih putih dari Sungmin, bokongnya yang juga berisi namun tetap lebih berisi bokong Sungmin. Hingga perbandinganku berhenti pada kejantanan milik Kyuhyun yang ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Sungmin. Aku menelan ludahku gugup, memalingkan wajahku kearah lain sekedar sebagai penghilang rasa gugupku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan celana dalamku yang basah.

Kyuhyun mendorong perlahan tubuh Sungmin, menuntunnya untuk berbaring dengan Kyuhyun diatasnya. Masih saling membelit satu sama lain hingga aku melihat kembali Kyuhyun yang bergerilya pada daerah leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengendus-endus leher itu, memberikan sapuan napasnya yang membuat Sungmin terangsang lebih jauh dan dalam. Aku benar-benar ingin merekamnya dan meyakinkan seluruh JOYERs yang lain akan kenyataan hubungan mereka, tapi aku tak memiliki nyali untuk itu. Dan aku juga menghendaki bila hanya aku yang bisa melihat tontonan menarik hatiku ini. Bukan maksudku egois, tapi aku berpikir telah bersikap dewasa dengan tak membocorkan masalah ini pada teman-temanku. Cukup hanya aku yang semakin yakin dengan hubungan keduanya. Bila mereka percaya KYUMIN memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar _hyung-dongsaeng_, maka tanpa bukti inipun mereka semua pasti tetap bertahan meski rumor kegagalan dari hubungan KYUMIN menyebar seantreo jagad raya.

"Kyuhhh~ jang..ah..nganhhh..dihh..situhh.." Dan suara itu membuatku kembali pada kenyataan. Aku tahu maksud Sungmin yang tak menginginkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan bekas pada leher mulus itu sementara tak lama lagi konser akan dilaksanakan. Kyuhyun semakin menurunkan dirinya, meniupkan napasnya pada daerah dada Sungmin lalu semakin turun ke pusar dan terhenti pada kejantanannya yang tengah ereksi. Aku melihat sedikit cairan berwarna putih diujung kejantanan Sungmin. Aku tahu itu! Membaca _fanfiction_ benar-benar membuatku belajar lebih dalam tentang biologi, terutama reproduksi.

"Kyu, cepatlah! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Kita harus gladi bersih mulai besok." Aku mendengar Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, berhenti dari kegiatannya mencumbu Sungmin.

"Ah! Sepertinya Sungminku mulai nakal!" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya pada Sungmin seraya mencubit gemas nipple Sungmin yang telah menegang sempurna itu. Aku tersenyum geli, benar-benar tersanjung dengan sikap keduanya yang ternyata bukan aksi kecaman _management _biasa, bukan masalah pro-kontra agar mereka menghasilkan keuntungan, bukan pasangan gadung-gadungan. Sejenak aku termenung, melihat kearah dadaku sendiri dimana kedua payudaraku ditutup rapi oleh kain luar yang tengah ku kenakan. Aku berani bersaksi bila milikku jauh lebih besar dan mengembang daripada milik Sungmin, namun aku lebih tertarik dengan milik Sungmin. Apalagi milik Sungmin kini tengah dikulum oleh Kyuhyun. Dari kanan ke kiri, kembali lagi kekanan, kekiri lagi dan begitupula seterusnya seolah tak jera sama sekali memainkan benda mungil yang tengah bersarang dalam mulutnya kini.

"Nghhh~" lenguhan Sungmin kembali memasuki gendang telingaku.

Aku melihat tangan besar Kyuhyun meremas kejantanannya sendiri yang tengah mengacung tegak, menantang siapapun untuk dimasukinya.

"Berbaliklah, hyung! Menungginglah! Perlihatkan rektum merah yang tengah berkedut dan meminta dipuaskan itu!" Aku tahu tak sepantasnya mendengar kalimat kotor dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kendati demikian, kalimat itu justru memacu diriku untuk semakin terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka. Meski disitu aku hanya bertindak sebagai penguntit.

Aku lihat Sungmin menungging, kejantanannya yang ereksi tergantung dengan kaku. Kyuhyun meremasnya dengan sangat kuat menurutku.

"AKHHH~!" karena Sungmin berteriak, antara nikmat dan kesakitan.

'_Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar menonton pertunjukkan intinya.' _Kataku dalam hati.

"Akhhh~!"

"Sssshhh~"

Aku mendengar Sungmin yang memekik sedangkan Kyuhyun mendesis kala ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun memasuki rektum Sungmin. Bagaikan ada magnet, kejantanan Kyuhyun seolah tertarik untuk memasuki senggamanya lebih dalam. Berkali-kali aku dengar desisan juga geraman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan sakit juga nikmat disaat bersamaan. Kejantanan Kyuhyun telah memasuki sarangnya, rektum Sungmin membungkus kejantanan Kyuhyun hingga kepangkal. Tak selang lama, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya yang nyaris keluar dari rektum Sungmin. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan aku pasi tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan setelah ini.

"AHH~!" dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun menyodokkan kejantanannya menerobos rektum Sungmin. Menenggelamkan kejantannya sedalam mungkin berusaha menggapai titik terdalam pada tubuh Sungmin. Berkali-kali aku melihat Kyuhyun yang memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan teratur dan sangat dalam hingga Sungmin terhentak-hentak olehnya.

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh..Kyuhhh.."

"Ahhh...Ming...damnhh..sohh..tightthh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..moreehhh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ndeehh.."

"Kyuhh..lebihh..dalammhh...ahhh..ahhh.."

Dan seiring dengan pergerakan keduanya, desahan-desahan itu mengalun bagaikan melodi yang membuatku turut terangsang. Namun, menonton idolaku seperti ini jauh lebih memuaskanku. Apalagi ini bukan ajang percuma yang patut dilewatkan bagiku.

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

'Cpkkcpkcpkk'

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..nghhh..ahh.."

Dan semakin membuat celana dalamku basah. Tapi aku tetap bertahan karena inilah keinginanku.

"Akhhh! ..Kyuhh...disanahhh...terusshhh...lebihh..dalammm.."

"Ahhh..asshh...yourhh..ahh..wishhh..babehh..."

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali aku tahu bila kejantanan Kyuhyun telah berhasil menemukan titik ternikmat didalam tubuh Sungmin. Deritan suara ranjang, bunyi kedua tubuh yang saling bergesekkan, aroma seks yang kian menguar ditambah desahan-desahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuatku kian mengerat ujung jas yang ku kenakan. Aku lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat hujamannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan tubuh Sungmin yang juga turut melakukan gerakan berlawanan. Kejantanan Kyuhyun membobol gawangnya dengan cepat, aku bahkan sangsi untuk menghitung dalam berapa detik kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk dan keluar lagi. Terlalu cepat dan kian membrutal.

"Ahhh..ahhh.. ..terushh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh...nikmathhh..."

"Ahh..akuhh..hamhh..pirhh..sampaihh..."

"Tunghh..guhh..ahhh...akhhh...akuhhh...Minghh..nghhh.."

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

"Ahh...ahh.."

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

'PLOK'

"Ahhh..ahhh.. ..terushh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh...nikmathhh..."

'JLEB'

'SRET'

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahh..."

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'JLEB'

'SRET'

'JLEB'

'SRET'

Aku lihat kejantanan Sungmin kian membesar seakan-akan didalamnya berisi udara yang kian mengembang dan hendak meledak. Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa yang akan tejadi setelahnya.

"AHHHHHHHHH~!"

Dan lenguhan panjang itu membuatku yakin bila keduanya telah mencapai pada puncaknya. Meraih klimaks bersama-sama dengan banyaknya semburan sperma dari lubang kejantanan Sungmin yang mengotori ranjang dibawahnya. Sedangkan sperma milik Kyuhyun mengucur dengan deras dari rektum Sungmin yang ku yakini bila itu adalah sebagian cairan sperma Kyuhyun yang tak tertampung didalam rektum Sungmin. Aku melihat keduanya ambruk bersamaan, meraup oksigen secara rakus dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh. Namun mereka terlihat menggairahkan dan seksi dimataku. Aku lihat lagi Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya agar tak membebani Sungmin, duduk lalu..

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi didalam almari itu?" Pandanganku dan pandangan Kyuhyun kembali bertemu. Ku lihat tatapan itu, tapi aku terlalu rancu untuk mengartikannya. Aku lihat Sungmin menggeser kepalanya, melihat kearah almari tempat persembunyianku. Hanya saja, menurutku Sungmin belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku tahu Sungmin terkejut dan beringsut cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tingkahnya yang kelabakan mau tak mau membuatku terkikik geli. Padahal aku tahu dengan pasti bila raut wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi menahan sakit dengan jelas.

"Ya! Ada apa ini? Ya! Ada apa ini?" Sungmin begitu gugup dan takut secara bersamaan. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hey! Tenanglah!" Kyuhyun mengatakannya untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Aku berjalan kearah ranjang mereka, mengambil _bathroob_ keduanya yang tergeletak diatas marmer hotel dengan sedikit menahan indera penciumanku akibat aroma seks yang terlalu menyengat. Aku berikan masing-masing _bathroob_ itu pada mereka, tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang menerima kedua pemberianku. Aku menebak bila Sungmin masih shock dalam diamnya itu.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan makan malam dan suplemen kalian." Aku menjelaskan sesuai perintah atasanku. Bersyukur karena aku tidak meleburkan ucapan sang kepala ilmu gizi akibat tontonanku tadi.

"Aku akan datang kembali besok untuk menjelaskan. Sekarang terlalu larut dan kalian butuh istirahat." Aku ucapkan kalimat itu dengan sedikit tergugup. Aku hendak melangkah keluar pintu tapi suara Sungmin menghentikanku.

"Tunggu! Tak bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang? Kau membuatku tak bisa tidur sebelum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku kini." Ucapan Sungmin menahanku hingga aku pun berbalik menghadap mereka dengan senyum tulusku. Aku merasa seperti dalam khayalanku, bertemu _daddy _dan _mommy_ku.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan sekarang." Putusku pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penjelasanku dengan di bantu Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Aku tersenyum dan sedikit membenarkan dudukku pada sofa dikamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Aku merasa sedang memenangkan hati _mommy _dengan bantuan _daddy_. Benar-benar membahagiakan.

"Jadi kau menyaksikannya dari awal?" Sungmin kembali bertanya padaku, aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Kau sudah tahu alasanku dan sumpah-sumpahku. Peganglah ucapanku! Aku bukan tipe orang yang gemar mengingkari ucapanku sendiri. Aku selalu memegang teguh konsistensi dari semua yang aku tuturkan." Aku kembali meyakinkan Sungmin. Setelah sekian lama barulah ia berujar.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau orang yang baik tapi sedang berada pada _problem _yang tak baik." Sungmin kembali berbicara padaku. Aku tersenyum canggung, sebersit perasaan bersalah menghinggapiku. Menengok privasi orang lain tanpa ijin memang bukan sesuatu yang baik. Bahkan di tempatku bekerja aku paham betul akan itu. Dan kini aku juga tengah bekerja. Dengan kata lain aku melanggar salah satu aturan yang telah ditetapkan untuk memenuhi spekulasiku. Namun, tatapan Kyuhyun diawal ku anggap sebagai ijin jadi aku tak merasa harus terlalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari banyak JOYERs yang mulai kehilangan pilar mereka untuk tetap berdiri –_bertahan _ setelah banyaknya kasus yang terjadi. Kyuhyun seolah membuktikan padaku bila aku harus bertahan sampai akhir.

"Hahh, sudahlah! Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Lagipula kau mengatakan bila dia orang yang baik. Aku selalu percaya ucapanmu itu benar." Ungkap Kyuhyun. Aku merasa dibela melalui penuturan Kyuhyun itu.

Aku berbincang sebentar hingga suasana kembali mencair sebagaimana seharusnya. Aku berpamitan untuk kembali. Esoknya, aku benar-benar menepati janjiku untuk tak mengungkit kejadian semalam. Aku kembali pada kehidupanku dan mereka kembali pada kehidupan mereka.

'_Aku bersumpah tak akan mengungkit kejadian malam ini. Aku akan menjaga bibirku untuk tak memberi akses pada yang lain mengenai kalian. Cukup diriku yang teryakini dengan pembuktian malam ini. Aku akan kembali pada kehidupanku dan kalian juga akan kembali pada kehidupan kalian. Jangan membenciku, kumohon! Bersikaplah layaknya idola-fans jika kalian enggan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.'_

'_Tidak! Kau adalah keluarga bagi kami. Begitupula dengan mereka yang diluar sana. Kau yang beruntung diantara mereka. Kami tak akan membencimu karena kami tak akan sanggup. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Aku dan Sungmin hyung memegang sumpahmu. Kami akan mencarimu jika kau melanggarnya. Haha..'_

'_Ini untukmu! Tiket konser VVIP ini memang tak seberapa. Tapi kuharap kau datang pada saat pers maupun konser. Penuhi permintaanku dan jalankan kewajibanmu. Juga, jangan berhenti memanggiku mommy. Aku menyukainya. Kekeke...'_

'_Tentu! Aku akan melaksanakannya. Saranghae Sungmin mommy, Kyuhyun daddy..'_

Dan malam itu aku mengambil selca sambil memeluk mereka. Juga beberapa hari sebelum kami berpisah. Aku sungguh merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan setelah setidaknya harus berjuang dalam sebuah almari yang gelap dan sedikit pengap. Aku benar-benar memegang sumpahku dan menjalankan kembali aktivitasku sebagaimana seharusnya. Dengan tambahan semangat baru yang kian membumbung membuatku terlihat ceria. Aku bersyukur dan meminta maaf pada Tuhan. Tapi aku pun tahu bila memang ini takdir yang Tuhan garis untukku. Tak lupa aku berterimaksih pada bosku, hingga pada akhirnya aku menyadari perhatian yang ditujukan oleh pemuda yang berjarak 5 tahun diatasku itu. Aku menerimanya disisiku dengan kesadarannya akan kegemaranku yang bagi sebagian orang tak normal ini. Dia menerimaku sebagaimana diriku saat ini, dia melengkapi apa yang tak ada padaku dan berusaha bersama melengkapi apa yang kami tak punya.

"Saranghaeyo yongwonhi Kyuhyun daddy, Sungmin mommy, oppadeul Super Junior, dan saudara-saudaraku ELF diluar sana yang mungkin belum bahkan tak bisa kugapai. Aku selalu mendoakan kalian meski kalian tak bersamaku. Juga kepada bosku yang tanpanya aku takkan mungkin mengalami kejadian ini. Aku sayang kalian semua!"

Ungkapku mengakhiri ceritaku ini dengan ditutup kecupan manis didahiku dari bosku yang sangat ku cintai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ EPILOG~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At KyuMin's Room**

"Apa menurutmu akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan membuka mulut ke media?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jika kita mempercayainya!" jawabnya ringan. "Apa kau tak mengunjungi Sa Eun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan aku menemuinya?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"ANI! Aku akan mengurungmu disini. Selalu disisiku selamanya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas. "Karena ketika kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita', tidak boleh ada yang namanya 'dia'" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"_Aigooo! Nae roomate~_ "

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk membawamu lari setelah kontrak kita berakhir. Tidak perlu lagi ada media, kita menjalani sebuah kehidupan bersama dengan bebas tanpa orang lain tahu. Biarlah kita tak bersinar lagi, asalkan kita bersama menurutku itu sudah setimpal. Aku yakin, hal inilah juga yang diinginkan sebagian JOYERs diluar sana. Mereka semakin bertambah dan itu membuatku bangga, usahaku tiap malam membuahkan hasil." Kyuhyun berujar dengan senyum evilnya. Mendapatkan pukulan ringan dilengannya dari Sungmin.

"Tapi dengan menghilangnya mereka secara perlahan membuatku sedih. Bukankah berarti kepercayaan mereka telah terkikis secara perlahan dan memudar?" ungkap Kyuhyun retoris. Sungmin mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, memberikan senyum menenangkannya.

"Ayo pergi darisini segera. Kita hidup hanya berdua! Meski kita telah banyak bertengkar, saling menyakiti satu sama lain, tapi setelah hujan bumi semakin mengeras. Aku percaya cinta kita pun seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Mari saling menjaga dan jangan lepaskan genggaman tangan kita. Bertahan sedikit lagi!" Sungmin bersemangat dalam bercakap.

"_Gomawo, dear~"_

"_Saranghaeyo~"_

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong, halo saya bawa cerita RE-POST dari akun lama saya yang sudah wafat dengan perbaikan dan tambahan disana-sini. Harap kalian berkenan membacanya dan memberi komentar di kotak review. Cerita ini saya buat saat JOYDAY lalu tapi berhubung JOYERs kian terkikis habis, dan FFn mulai jarang tersaji FF KyuMin membuat saya ingin merepost kembali cerita ini dengan menambahkan sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian bertahan mencintai OTP kita. Ayo, kita berjuang bersama. Ingat? Bumi akan semakin menguat dan mengeras setelah hujan. Silahkan berkunjung di cerita saya yang lain. Saya benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan kalian semua. Jangan menghilang dari peredaran saudaraku, kita bukan lagi Meganthropus atau Pithecanthropus. Kkkk~ Thanks for reading and I'm waiting for your REVIEWs...

**#StillBelieveInKyuMin  
#KyuMinIsLove**

**GOMAWO..**

**SARANGHAEE..**

**HWAITING~!**

**~himCHANrin~**

**26 Maret 2015 / 08 : 15 P.M**


End file.
